The Prophecy of Barraj
Notes Hey guys! For those of you that havent, check out the UltraFan Mashup! Dialogue Prologue The date is January 3rd, 2029 (happy new year!) John walked into the command room where everyone was sitting. John:Guys, we have detected a time flux in the Atlantic Ocean. Amy: Time flux? John:Charles, if youd please. Charles stood beside John. Charles: Well, as our resident science official, a time flux is whem something from another time "glitches" and comes to our time, like unintentional time travel. Charles: We have discovered that an entire island has teleported into our time period. Amy:Thats nuts. Jose: But so cool! Caboose: That makes sense. Caboose: (in his mind) That makes no sense... I wonder what candle wax tastes like... Maybe it tastes like chocolate... Mmm, chocolate. Opening Theme Now That We've Come So Far Chapter I John:We are going to head to this island and investigate it. Charles:But first, I did some digging around in some old Defense Team's files, and found this from DASH Computer: Designation: Phantom Island, Inhabitants: Pigmons, Red King(s), Chandora(s), other Kaiju. Danger Level: Extreme, geography: rugged, mountainous, jungle. Climate: warm, moist. Amy: Great, we only know two species of Kaiju that live there, just great. Donald:Something like that happened on planet R, a whole fortress appeared out of nowhere in Klaan-Mi City. John: Alright team, armor up! EDF:Yes sir! The team put their armor on and loaded up jnto the combo Jet. Chapter II The team landed on the island in drop pods Along with their weapons. John grabbed his Photon Shotgun, Max grabbed the Photon Assault Rifle, Charles grabbed his Photon Burst Rifle, Amy grabbed duel wield Photon Pistols, Jose grabbed a Photon Sniper and Caboose punched his fists together. John: ooook... Team, look for weird energy signals. Jose held up a device. Jose: Gimme a minute and I can pinpoint the... Thats odd. Amy:What? Jose: The only energy signal is coming from miles (in other countries its kilometers) underground! John took the device from Jose. John: Lemme have a look. John: Well, its about 5 miles away, so lets go! 4 Hours Later... It was warm and dark out at this point. Donald: Captain! We've been walking for hours! Max: Yeah, why cant we just take a break? John: (wheeze) fine, Amy, Charles, pitch a tent, Jose and Max, get us a fire. Max: Fire? We're in the middle of the jungle! Charles pulled out a survival kit from his utility belt. He opened it up and pulled out a folded up tent. Amy and Charles pitched it. Everyone took off their helmets, turned on the flashlights and put them around and in the tent for light. John: Jose, get some food from the survival kit, I'll keep watch while you guys rest and eat. Donald: Really! Forks! Why not a sandwich! Something i could eat with my claws! Max: Calm down. Max: Caboose? You've been kinda quiet. Caboose: I dont feel good. Max: Probobly just the heat getting to you. Caboose: I gotta barf. Max: Y'know our helmets come with liquid draining systems. Caboose put his helmet on. Caboose: Really? Max: Yeah! Caboose: Oh, ok. Caboose was just about to puke when Max interrupted. Max: Caboose! I was just kidding, dont barf... Youll drown. Jose: What an embarrassing way to die, drowning in your own puke. Max: Ha. Max went in the tent and layed down. Chapter III Jose woke up to check the device for any more energy signals.He saw 2. Jose: Cap! John walked into the tent. John: Hmm? Jose: The energy pulses just doubled. John: From where? Jose and John walked outside. Jose: as in right over... Jose pointed to a hill behind the tent. Jose: there, as in right over that hill. John: Oh, well, wake up the others.J ose: Sync. Later... The team had made it around the 200 foot high hill. (Kilometers) An earthquake shook the team to their knees. Amy: Gah! John: Umph! Donald: Gak! Max stood up. Max: What was that? Jose: Well, were right on top of the pulse. John: I guess this one's underground too. Jose: Lemme check... Yup. The ground in from of the team caved in, and a giant kaiju rised out of the ground. Charles: Red King! Ultraman Zach vs Red King Max raised the Zach Ring. Out of the sky Zach flipped and kicked Red King. Red King roared and punched Zach. Zach flew to the ground. Red king stomped on his face. The monster grabbed Zach and slammed him on the ground. John: Dont just stand there! Fire! The team shot at Red King. Suddenly Red King lowered into the hole he came out of and disappeared. Zach: Uh, what just happened? Chapter IV The next morning the team began moving toward the other energy pulse, their original target, to investigate. John: If we keep walking, we should be there in an hour or less Jose: Good! An hour later... John pushed some trees and shrubs out if the way and stepped into a large clearing. The team followed. Jose: Whats that? Amy: Looks like a temple. Max: It's covered in moss and leaves, it's orobobly pretty old. Donald: Cap, should we go inside? John: This is where those signals are coming from, so yeah. They walked in. Amy: Look at the walls, they have carvings on them. Charles: These carvings depict Ultramen! Max walked over to one of the carvings. Max: I think they're all fighting the same monster, A bug like creature. Charles: Wait, i recognize that design, thats the original Ultraman! Amy: This one looks like Zach. The team huddled around the carvings. Max: Zach says thats Ultraman Max, weird, I have the same name as an Ultraman. Charles thought for a second. Charles: Hmm, what kaiju have both Ultraman and Ultraman Max fought? Max:Dunno... A rustle was heard outside, The team ran outside. Jose: Look! Monster! A small, human size kaiju ran through the leaves. John: Jose, Amy, go get it. Jose and Amy: Sync! They ran into the leaves Until a "aha! got you!" was heard. Amy and Jose came out with a Pigmon. Charles: Pigmon!That's a monster from Ultraman and Max's time! Jose: Wait! Pigmon can speak, but we need a translator, and I have one. Jose pulled out a device and gave pigmon a microphone. Chapter V Pigmon: The King is coming! He'll kill everyone! We'll all die... As unlucky and cliche as it is, a boulder fell and crushed the device. Jose: Seriously! Donald: UGHH! The team headed back to the temple. Amy walked to the end of the hallway. Amy: It just ends here, just stops. John came up behind her. John: Well, ancient peoples would just put carvings in buildings, and theyd use them like books. Max: There has to be more. John: Guys, look for a button or lever or something " The team felt around. Max found a button and pressed it. Donald: speaking of buttons, where's Caboose? Max: Out cold at camp. Meanwhile... Caboose: (Snoring) (Loud Snoring) (Loud enough snoring to scare birds away) Back at the temple... The wall at the end was really a door, and it opened into a small rroom. That small room had a 30 foot high door, which opened into a 50 foot high amphitheater. The team walked in with jaw dropping awe. A 40 foot statue of an insectoid kaiju stand in the middle of the room. John: Charles... What is that? Charles: That's Antlar! Chapter VI Amy: Wait, whats that behind it? Charles moved in for a closer look Charles: Amazing! Max: What? Charles: You wouldnt get it. Max: Why? Charles: Do you really wanna know? Max: I only want to know so i can make fun of you for being a nerd. Charles: So like what you did with that guy you met at a restaurant that began to explain the atmosphere to you? Max: Yes. Flashback Man: So you don't know it? Max: Explain it to me. Man: Well, cold air sinks because it is more dense, and warm air rises because it... Max: HA, Nerd! Max runs away Current time Charles: Anyway, this is the ancient language of the Dov Tribe, whos language is Dovak. Charles: My visor is rigged with a device that reads all languages, so i can read it. Charles: It says, quote unquote, "For on the day that the Dark Lord shall return to our world, so shall his servants and all whom follow him, including the beast of hell, whom shall rise and destroy all whom oppose he." John: Sounds like a prophecy or something. Charles: Theres more: "But alas, there will be a hero whom shall rise, and this hero shall defeat the beast of hell and fulfill the Prophecy of Barraj." John: So it is a prophecy. Charles: The Dov were known for their dramatic wording. Jose: Barraj, Barraj, where have i heard that before? Max: Barraj! That's an ancient city in the Middle East that Antlar terrorized! Donald: Than why is it here? Amy: Theres a big mural carving over there, maybe it has something to with it? John yurned on his helmet light. John: Hm, it looks like a fight between an Ultra and Antlar. Charles: Ultraman Noa and Antlar! Ultraman Noa vs Antlar In the ancient Middle East in the city of Barraj... Noa got into a fighting stance, as did Antlar. Noa punched Antlar, and Antlar kicked Noa. Noa uppercutted Antlar and Antlar clawed at Noa. They fought in a stalemate for 5 minutes. Noa: Beast, I realize i cannot defeat you, so I banish you to an island that has no place in time or space! A hammer (Much like Thor's Mjolnir from the Marvel Universe) appeared in Noa's hand. Noa: Face the Hammer of Judgement! Noa threw the hammer at Antlar, Banishing him to Phantom Island. Back at the temple again... John: Cool, that explains why Antlar's statue is here, but wheres Antlar? Charles: I think I know. The other members looked at Charles. Charles: Have you guys heard of the Blue Stone of Barraj? EDF: Yeah Charles: Well, there's a legend about the Red Stone of Barraj, given to the Dov to revive Antlar by Dark Zagi. John: The Blue Stone was given by Noa to the people of Barraj to kill Antlar then! Charles: Exactly! Charles: And if the Red Stone and Blue Stone are brought together, they make the person who put the together Ultraman Noa. Charles: Look in the right eye of the Hawk Statue. Amy: The Red Stone! Jose: But the Blue Stone isnt in the left eye. Charles: The Blue Stone was destroyed by Captain Murmatsu of the SSSP when he threw it to brutally injure Antlar, but a fragment of it was found, and it's in EDF possession! John: What?! How?! Charles: the old defense team DASH gave it to us after they disbanded. Jose: Well, as luck would have it, i have my one-time teleporter on me, i was saving it to impress a girl or something, but this'll do, i can always create another. Jose: Coordinates to the base? Later...Category:Ultraman Zach EpisodesCategory:Brian Haughton Jose teleported back with the fragment. Chapter VII Max: Hand me the fragment, I'll put it in. Max climbed to the top of the hawk statue with the fragment. He put it in the left eye hole, causing it to glow. Max fell. John leaped over and caught him. out of the hawk's mouth came a purple beam that hit Max. In the Light... (Hey, it happens in Moedari, it happens in Mebius, so why not Zach?) Max: Ultraman Noa! Max and Zach were seperated. Noa: Welcome to the Light Ultraman Zach and Max Knight. Noa: I am Ultraman Noa, whom you saw on the Dov carvings. Noa: I see that you are already Ultra, so I decided to do something other than make you my human host, but give Zach an new form. Max and Zach: What? Noa: Nexus Form. Noa: In Nexus Form you have an entire new set of powers, though not being able to use your old ones, but when you go back to Super Mode you'll regain them. Zach: Cool. Back in the Temple, again. Max: Guys, Zach just unlocked a new form, Nexus! Jose: Awesome! Charles: Like Ultraman Nexus? Max: Yeah! John: we know where the Red Stone of Barraj is, so lets take it and put in a vault. Amy: Good plan. Max climbed back up and grabbed the stones. The temple began to shake. The team ran outside. John: Antlar! Antlar rose out of the ground, detecting the Red Stone. John: Max! Max knodded and raised his right arm. Ultraman Zach transformed in Super Mode Zach grabbed Antlar and puched him in the face. Chapter VIII John: I guess that's what Pigmon ment by king? Maybe? Zach kicked Antlar in the jaw. The monster shoved Zach, then puched him in the chest repeatedly. Zach turned to Nexus Form. Zach was silver, his color timer was like Ultraman Nexus', he had armor on his forearms, his shoulders, and his kness. (Doa Eiyuu) Zach punched Antlar in the presure point, then he neck, Zach roundhouse kicked the monster in the face. Zach grabbed Antlar and threw him on the ground. Zach grabbed Antlar by the legs and threw him to theo ther side of the clearing. Antlar screeched with pain. Zach: Generator Blade Knuckle! Zach ran up to Antlar and puched him. Antlar stood up. Zach flew into the air. Zach: Here's my finisher: Cross Ray Storm! Zach blasted Antlar with the Cross Ray Storm, killing the kaiju. Next Episode Preview: In the Depths of NYC Alien Magma: Ultraman Zach, prepare to meet your doom! Jose: People are drowning, the city is literally 40 feet underwater! John: Our base has been destroyed, where do have to operate from but the Combo jet!? Category:Ultraman Zach Episodes Category:Brian Haughton